homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110115-Jack-Fuckin-Wot-M8
allodicTemperament AT began trolling gnarlyCatechism GC at 17:54 -- AT: Adam AT: This is Adam right AT: Arre you allive GC: .dfadf. GC: agh GC: fuck AT: Okay I'm going to take that as a yes AT: Which is a good sign AT: Excelllent job continuing to be allive AT: I'm sorrry about my failling to interrvene frrom acrross the univerrse GC: intervene in what? GC: oh GC: right AT: Yes. GC: im gonna pound that fuckin nerd next time i see him GC: anyways AT: You're not the onlly one AT: Regarrdlless how is yourr heallth AT: Evidentlly LLife is supposed to be something that I know of so asking seems prrudent GC: well GC: after being KO-ed for like, 5 ever GC: i would say im doing pretty fucking awesome AT: I mean surrviving that and the end of the worrlld is a ratherr good job GC: it was so easy, i did it in my sleep GC: E Z GC: but uh GC: i am at a loss of what to do now GC: i should probably get out of the closet AT: Welll AT: Yes that is one imporrtant step I think GC: okay GC: so GC: im still fuzzy-wuzzy and the like GC: do you got any pointers on what to do? AT: Welll you shoulld be on yourr pllanet AT: Whicheverr one that is AT: And I think we're supposed to folllow some sorrt of quest on them GC: hm GC: yeah GC: everything smells pretty dank AT: I'm not surre what that means GC: dank as in, it literally smells like weed AT: Is yourr pllanet coverred in weeds GC: weed being slang for marijuana, a smoking drug for relaxing muscles and hallucinating AT: Oh AT: So a soporrific AT: That's AT: Interresting GC: are you some sorta country redneck? GC: i actually have the slightest of clue who you are, to be truthful AT: My neck is about as farr frrom red as shades of collourr go AT: You do orr you do not GC: wot AT: Welll I am LLorrrea AT: As in that is my name and allso who I am AT: Welll a parrt of who I am inasmuch as names arre AT: You willl prrobablly hearr morre of me in the futurre but at the moment that isn't alll that imporrtant at the moment AT: Emphasis on at the moment GC: ok AT: Forr the time being you need to know that as a grroup we arre making pllans so as to prresent a united frront against both Jack and a few of the peoplle that he is associated with GC: jack...jack. AT: Which is to say that we're forrming smalll teams that willl then coorrdinate with the otherrs AT: Jack GC: he's that bloke who knocked me out, aint he? AT: Yes AT: He is an allien to both of us and allso murrderred a frriend of mine AT: And then unmurrderred herr AT: And then trried to murrderr anotherr frriend of mine GC: pretty brutal AT: He is not a good perrson and I am perrsonallly not a fan GC: i guess im pretty fuckin special then, being that im still alive AT: Welll as farr as I can telll he's confident enough that he's trrying to pllay games with us AT: Get us to enterrtain him. GC: douche 9000 AT: But you arre allso apparrentlly one of the two peoplle who can counterract some of the things that he does sorrt of dirrectlly GC: so, uh, Lorrea AT: So you arre somewhat imporrtant in that sense AT: Yes? GC: you got any like GC: tips on how to surivive out on my dank-ass planet? AT: Welll yourr sprrite shoulld hellp you AT: Flloaty gllowy thing AT: I'm not surre what yourrs llooks llike AT: And beyond that I woulld suggest llaying llow forr the time being untill we have everrything pllanned out AT: Strrength in numberrs and the llike GC: well, ive been walking around, yeah? GC: and GC: there hasnt been a thing like that anywhere GC: there are however, this big fugly white machines GC: these* AT: Those arre the game's things AT: I'm not entirrelly surre what they arre forr AT: Besides enterring the game I mean AT: I feell llike they have otherr uses but I haven't been ablle to make sense of them in my few seconds of warry inspection GC: cool GC: hm.... GC: where did i put my gun AT: Perrhaps it wanderred off GC: guns dont walk, Lorrea GC: get with the program AT: I am with the prrogrram AT: We arre in a stablle rellationship AT: Sometimes we tallk about ourr prrobllems AT: It's verry nice GC: ....and i thought i had computer issues AT: I am being insincerre GC: im gonna have an anuerysm GC: ugh GC: OKAY GC: so AT: Why GC: ssshhh GC: child GC: it is okay GC: im not really GC: it's an expression AT: Noted GC: okay GC: so now that im okay GC: im gonna go look for my trusty pistol GC: and go exploring i suppose AT: That is somewhat hazarrdous but I'm harrdlly one to tallk GC: you did say this is a game, correct? AT: Welll forr a given definition of game AT: In that this is alll verry reall AT: And ourr goall is to crreate a new univerrse due to ourr pllanets having been destrroyed AT: Essentiallly trrapping us as the llast memberrs of ourr respective species GC: fan GC: fucking GC: tastic AT: That basicallly summarrizes most of the reactions thus farr AT: Prresuming that it's as insincerre as it seems GC: what do you mean by GC: insincere? AT: I mean not reprresenting the trruth AT: Generrallly emphaticallly AT: To drrive home a point GC: thats a pretty roundabout way of putting it GC: but okay AT: Welll that is what it is isn't it GC: ....... GC: yknow im just....gonna go explore then, if it's all the same to you GC: you can hit me up later if you need anything else AT: Welll AT: Surre AT: Be carrefull AT: Dying is bad GC: u rite GC: aight, dueces AT: Bye -- gnarlyCatechism GC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:30 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Adam